1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video game apparatus and a game program memory medium therefor, and more particularly to a video game apparatus which generates, and supplies to a display, an image signal to display a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space by virtue of, say, player object data and land object data, and to a game program memory medium to be used therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In a conventional video game machine, when a player wishes a player object to, say, jump, the player presses a jump button on a controller so that the CPU causes the player object to jump in response to jump button operation. That is, when the player object is caused to jump over an obstacle, such as a hollow or hole, the player is required to press the jump button in timing of at a front of the hollow or hole while manipulating a move direction instructing means, such as a joystick or cross button. However, there may be a case that the player object be unsuccessful in jumping across the obstacle, as the timing may be of pressing the jump button, or the player object position, in operating the jump button. That is, skillful operation with a jump button has been required to make the player object jump up and get across an obstacle.
Meanwhile, complicated button operation has been needed to cause the player object to perform other actions than jump, (e.g. opening and closing a door or going up stairs, etc.). The player might be placed in difficulty to play a game with enjoyment of game progression because of his or her attention stick to button manipulation.
Such games, called action games, is becoming more difficult to play year by year. They are too difficult for the player. In particular, there is a trend for beginners to sidestep from the games of such kind.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel video game apparatus and a program memory medium to be used therefor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel video game apparatus which is easy for a player to cause a player object to operate, and a game program memory medium to be used thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus with which a player object can get over an obstacles without difficulty, and a game program memory medium to be used thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus wherein it is possible for a player object, virtual camera or the like to automatically carry out a required operation such as jumping, camera switching or the like, and a game program memory medium to be used thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus which can effect complicate control with a simple program, and a game program memory medium to be used thereon.
A video game apparatus according to the present invention is for generating, and supplying to a display, an image signal for displaying a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space by processing image data for the player object and the land object according to a program, the video game apparatus comprising: a player object image data generating means for generating player object image data to display a player object; and a land object image data generating means for generating land object image data to display a land object; wherein the land object image data includes a program control code; the video game apparatus further comprising a program control code detecting means to detect the program control code in relation to a position of the player object, and an image changing means to cause the image signal to change depending upon the program control code detected.
The program control code includes an action code to control an action of the player object, the image changing means including animation data output means to output animation data to automatically cause the player object to make an action in accordance with the action code.
Specifically, wherein when the land object is a hollow or hole and the action code is xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d, the animation data output means outputting animation data to cause the player object to make an action of jumping over the hollow or hole.
In one embodiment, the video game apparatus has a controller, in association therewith, including a direction instructing means to instruct a moving direction of the player object so that the player object is moved in the moving direction, the video game apparatus further comprising; a moving speed detecting means for detecting a moving speed of the player object, and a jump distance calculating means for calculating a jump distance of the player object based on the moving speed, the animation data output means outputting animation data to cause the player object to make an action of jump according to the jump distance.
When the land object is a wall surface and the action code is xe2x80x9cclimbxe2x80x9d, the animation data output means outputs such animation data that the player object makes an action of climbing the wall surface.
However, when the action code is not xe2x80x9cclimbxe2x80x9d, a wall surface height calculating means is further comprised to calculate a height of the wall surface, the animation data output means outputting such animation data that the player object makes an optimal action in accordance with the height of the wall surface.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the program control code includes a camera control Code, the image changing means including a camera control means to control a virtual camera provided in the three dimensional virtual space.
Incidentally, where the virtual camera includes a plurality of virtual cameras, the camera control code includes a camera switching code, and the camera control means including a camera switching means to switch between the plurality of virtual cameras depending upon the camera switching code.
Where the program control code includes a sound code, the video game apparatus further comprises a sound data generating means to generate sound data, and a sound control means to control sound to be outputted from the sound data generating means depending upon the sound code.
Where the sound data generating means can generate sound data for a plurality of ones of sound, the sound code includes a sound switching code and the sound control means including a sound switching means to switch the sound data depending upon the sound switching code.
Incidentally, it is possible to control only sound in accordance with a program control code. In this case, a video game apparatus for generating, and supplying to a display, an image signal to display a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space by processing image data for the player object and land object according to a program, and further supplying a sound signal to a sound output means by processing sound data according to a program, the video game apparatus comprises: a player object image data generating means for generating player object image data to display a player object; and a land object image data generating means for generating land object image data to display a land object; wherein the land object image data includes a program control code; the video game apparatus further comprising a program control code detecting means to detect the program control code in relation to a position of the player object, and a sound changing means to cause the sound signal to change according to the program control code detected.
Also, the video game apparatus generally uses a memory medium to previously memorizes a game program or image data. A memory medium according to the present invention is applicable to a video game apparatus for generating, and supplying to a display, an image signal to display a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space by processing image data for the player object and the land object according to a program, and memorized with a program to be processed by an information processing means included in the video game apparatus, the memory medium comprising: a player object image data generating program to generate player object image data for displaying a player object; and a land object image data generating program for generating land object image data to display a land object; wherein the land object image data includes a program control code; and further comprising a program control code detecting program for detecting the program control code in relation to a position of the player object, and an image changing program for causing the image signal to change depending upon the program control code detected.
The game program memory medium is formed with an image data area. The image data area is memorized with player object data and land object data. The player object data includes polygon data to represent a shape and animation data to represent an action state. The land object data includes polygon data to represent a shape, and attribute data. This attribute data includes a program control code including an action code, a camera code and a sound code. The game memory medium further includes a program to process image data. The video game apparatus puts forward a game according to the image data and programs, while taking into consideration as required controller data from the controller. In response, on a display screen is displayed a game image having a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space.
When the player object approaches or exists on a relevant land object, a program control code contained in the land object image data is detected by a detecting means. Accordingly, the image changing means, which is different from a usual program, controls an action of the player object or a virtual camera.
Where an action code is contained in the land object data representative of a land object at or in the vicinity of which the player object is existing, the action code is detected by an action code detecting means (action code detecting program). The animation data output means (animation data output program) output such animation data as to cause the player object to make an action in accordance with the detected action code. It is therefore possible for the player object to automatically perform an optimal action in compliance with the detected action code.
Specifically, when the land object is a hollow or hole and the action code is xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d, the animation output means (animation data output means) outputs animation data to cause the player object to make an action of jumping across the hollow or hole.
When the player object is moving according to a direction instructing means on the controller, the moving speed detecting means (moving speed detecting program) detects a moving speed of the player object while the jump distance detecting means (jump distance detecting program) calculates a jump distance of the player object. In this case, the animation data output means (animation data output program) outputs animation data to cause the player object to make a jump action depending upon the jump distance.
When the lad object is a wall surface and the action code is xe2x80x9cclimbxe2x80x9d, the animation data output means (animation data output program) outputs animation data to cause the player object to climb a wall surface.
If a wall surface height is calculated by a wall surface height calculating means (wall height detecting program), it is determined under which range of 0 less than Hxe2x89xa625, 25 less than Hxe2x89xa650, 50 less than Hxe2x89xa6100 or 100 less than Hxe2x89xa6150 the wall surface height (H) falls. The animation data output means (animation data output program) outputs animation data to cause an optimal action for the wall surface height.
Furthermore, where the program control code is a camera code, for example a plurality of virtual cameras properly arranged in the virtual three dimensional space is selectively activated by the camera code (camera switching code).
Also, where the program control code is a sound code, for example the sound data to be produced by a sound data generating means is switched over.
According to the present invention, required control can be automatically made in accordance with a control code contained in the land object image data, including, say, player object action control, image change control including virtual camera switching, and sound control such as sound data switching. Even in the case that a player object or a camera is controlled complicately in accordance with a position the player object is existing, it is easy to design a program.
For example, if the program control code is an action code, it is very easy for a player to manipulate a player object. If the action code is xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d, the player object automatically jumps. Thus, the player object can easily get across such an obstacle as a hole or hollow. If the action code is xe2x80x9cclimbxe2x80x9d, the player object can automatically climbing a wall surface. Where the action code is xe2x80x9cdoorxe2x80x9d, door automatically opens and the player object is allowed to enter the door. Further, if the action code is xe2x80x9cladderxe2x80x9d, the player object will automatically goes up a ladder.